Captivating Circumstances
by Euphemia Worthington
Summary: Lavi has lost himself. He's absentmindedly fighting the one person he loves. Can Allen help his friend? Yaoi. BoyxBoy. You knowww XD


**And I'm back for more yaoi. Shockin', I know. But Lavi is... just gahhhh! **

**So I don't own D. Gray-man; for if I did, Laven would be in every episode. :D**

**Just a few things I wanna clear up: Allen is wearing that weird purple shirt that he wore after his arm got all... gone. Lol. But in this he still has both arms he's just wearing a different outfit. And Lavi is only blind in the eye hidden by the eye-patch, so it looks normal-ish. And Lavi is just fighting Allen like in the anime/manga, I just changed the circumstances and dispositions. Oh yeah, they're fighting in just like a library or study, 'cuz for some reason that's where my mind placed this story. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

.

I fell to the ground for the n-th time as I looked up at the enormous hammer that was about to smash me for all that I was worth if it wasn't for me dodging to the left and regaining my balance to stand just in time to dodge the hammer once more.

This had been going on for sometime now. Lavi had the dark look in his emerald eye, gleaming with an unrestrained hatred. My friend was lost in those eyes, he was no longer there. A new, unforgiving presence was there.

"Lavi! Snap out of it!" I screamed once more.

His hammer came into contact with my body as I was hurled back against the wall. I felt my chest heave as my breath quickly left my lungs in a painful escape.

I had had enough; I quickly regained a grasp on my actions and grabbed Lavi with my clawed hand and flung him against the wall with enough force to stop him but not hurt him. His hammer had escaped from his grasp and returned to it's normal size as it bounced along the ground and out of Lavi's ever greedy reach.

I was panting as he squirmed under my grasp. He wasn't getting out as far as I was concerned. But seeing the hatred in my friend's eyes hurt.

He continued to thrash around as I caught my breath. His bandanna had fallen to the ground as his brilliant crimson hair had fallen to frame his face. He really was a beautiful monster.

Tears were in my eyes, although I wasn't sure when they formed. They streamed down my face, the paint in my chest was too much to bear. Whether it be my broken ribs or the ache of my heart the pain was flowing through my body as though a dam to my emotions had broken.

"God, Lavi. Please come back." My voice cracked with sadness.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!"

"I-I can't... I loved you, Lavi. Hell, I still do. But I know you aren't really listening. You aren't yourself. I can't stand the thought that I'll never get the chance to tell you. You've always been there for me, and you're spiraling out of control and I don't know how to help you. It hurts. I feel useless."

His eye seemed to change. Life coming back to it as his face softened for an instant. "A-allen..." His face quickly contorted into a mask of pain as he screamed in agony as his eye grew cloudy once more. "Grahhh! FUCK YOU! DAMMIT!" He started to thrash around again.

My heart broke once more. But then I realized what had just happened. He changed back when I told him how I felt... if only I could show him my feelings in full.

He shook his head back in forth as though he thought he could shake this moment away. His eye-patch fell off and his blind eye was unveiled.

My mind raced with things to do to help my friend when a completely irrational, impure, and altogether tantalizing idea swam into my mind.

Before think I pressed my lips against my thrashing crimson-haired friend.

He froze, both of his eyes widened in shock. But my idea had worked. His eyes cleared and his expression once again softened.

I pulled away, my lips tingling from the electrical sensation his lips had bestowed upon me.

"Allen?"

"Lavi..." I let go of him, deactivating my innocence, and he staggered forward into me. I fell backwards as I wrapped him in an embrace.

He landed on top of me staring at me with a confused expression.

"Allen, there's something that I want to tell you. While I'm still in control."

I made an estranged noise, but he got the hint and continued.

"I love you, Allen. You drive me crazy. You're so brave. You have so much love in you that you openly give to others. I'm amazed by the things that you do. You help people in need, even me. No matter how awful my past is, how terrible my future may be, you accept me for who I am. And for all of those and so many more reasons, my heart, body, mind and soul belong to you, Allen Walker."

I stared in disbelief at the breathtaking beauty above me, his hair falling in messy but tamed pieces around his face, curving in at all of the right places. His brilliant eyes stood out among the crimson hair, they were now clouded with a different emotion: love.

"God, Lavi. Do you know how many time that I have dreamed of you saying anything remotely like that?"

He smiled a smile that actually touched his eyes as he leaned down and captured my lips once more in a searing embrace of passion.

I instantly reacted as I placed my hands on his waist,and slid them up his sides and across his chest, enjoying the feeling of his lean muscles through the fabric under my hand.

He moaned into my mouth which sent a wave of heat to my lower abdomen and my ever-hardening member. He tangled his hands in my hair and lightly bit my lower lip. I groaned and he took the moment to invade my mouth with his tongue. He left no part of my mouth unexplored as he pulled back to look at me and place his hands on my chest. He slid one of his hands down my already half exposed abdomen as the other rested beside my head so he could keep balance. I arched into his touch. Wanting more heat. More friction. More Lavi.

"Allen, I'm not sure how much time we'll have before I change back again..." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers of sad realization through my body.

I nodded in understanding and flipped him over so that I was on top and I did not waste any time in undressing my gorgeous friend. Once his shirt was off I placed a trail of kisses on his jawline and down his neck and I stopped once I got to his pink buds, where I took on into my mouth and flicked it repeatedly with my tongue, earning a satisfied moan from the man underneath me.

Grinning, I continued my trail downwards paying special attention to the "v" shape that his hips and abdominal muscles created. I placed my hands on his hips and made a circular pattern with my thumbs as I licked his navel and followed his happy trail down to his pant-line.

I made quick work of his pants and boots and threw them in whatever direction was most convenient at the time. Smiling mischievously, I took hold of his erection and gave it's base a experimental squeeze at which Lavi bucked his hips as a response to. I leaned down to lick the slit and the pre-cum that was already there making sure to give Lavi the most pleasurable experience he's had yet. I then proceeded to take his length into my mouth, relaxing my gag reflex as I did so in order to accommodate his impressive member.

I bobbed my head up and down as Lavi's long fingers found their way into my hair as numerous moans and groans elicited themselves from his perfect lips. I could tell he was nearing release as his breathing picked up and the thrusting of his hips became more and more erratic. I stopped what I was doing which earned me a unsatisfied sound from Lavi.

He took the initiative to flip me over onto my back once more as our mouths melted against one took of my pathetic excuse for a shirt and tossed in somewhere in the room. He then took off my pants with skilled hands and meaningful movements. He broke the kiss so that we could regain our breath, and looked at me with questioning eyes.

I nodded and he then traced a finger up my neck and along my jawline which sent chills down my spine and traced the outline of my lips. He smiled as I look his finger into my mouth and twirled my tongue around it coating it with saliva as he added two more finger for me to work on.

Once he had decided that they were coated enough he pulled them out of my mouth only to spread my legs and place a finger at my tight entrance. I moaned at the intrusion. It wasn't a bad feeling, nor was it good. It was just... odd. He thrust that finger in and out until he added a second. My back arched at that one, and I had to hold in a hiss of pain. But the paint quickly faded when he started pumping them again. The same routine continued for the third one, where a tear had escaped the corner of my eye. Lavi murmured reassuring words to me as he stretched me for the coming event. He scissored his fingers repeatedly until he hit a spot that made my back arch and the loudest moan yet escape my lips. I looked at him with an astounded look on my face.

"W-what was that?"

He chuckled. "Your prostate, my love." He then smiled and removed his finger and kissed my forehead as he murmured "This may hurt, but I promise it'll feel good in a few seconds. Okay, love?"

I nodded as I felt him position himself at my entrance and slowly thrust forward.

He was right, the pain that I felt was astonishing and almost too much to handle at first but he distracted me from that by kissing me passionately as he slowly stated pumping in and out of me.

Once again, my Lavi was correct when he said that the pleasure would soon overcome the pain. Moans were quickly replacing the small pants of pain as Lavi picked up his pace and was slamming in and out of me. Repeatedly hitting my prostate and making me see starts as the loudest and most embarrassing groans and moans were heard from both myself and my lover.

Once I was nearing my climax, Lavi grabbed my ridiculously hard member and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrust that were growing more erratic by the second.

The pleasure I felt was unbelievable. But I knew that it would only be this way with Lavi, and I was okay with that. Eventually the pleasure became too much to handle as I released my seed all over my Crimson-haired lover and myself. My walls contracted around Lavi's member and he groaned and then, too, released his seed inside of me with one last thrust.

As we came down from our blissful utopia's, I found myself with my head against Lavi's chest and his arms around my waist and I was thinking that at that moment in time, I could actually die happy.

* * *

**Please review? (: Depending on the response I get, I might go further into detail with this and extend on Lavi's "condition" and their relationship. Who knows. **


End file.
